Fairytales are for Make Believe
by princessharmony23
Summary: FEM. YAMI! Yami always hoped for someone to rescue her. Will Yugi be that one, or will he crash and burn like the rest? YxYY
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my first revised chapter. Hopefully it's better than the first time around. And please refrain from reading the next chapters until I re-release them. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like an old Japanese man, if I do, then you're sadly mistaken.**

* * *

><p>When I was young I used to dream about fairy tales. You know, the ones where the charming prince saved the virtuous princess.<p>

I wanted to think my life would turn out like that. But of course, you can't always get what you want, right?

Instead of a wonderful tale with a fiery dragon, and a brave hero, I got a horrid tale with empty threats and broken promises.

But, deep down, I always prayed for my prince to save me.

* * *

><p>"Yami! Wake up already!" A horrible screeching sound accompanied by a wretched stench alarmed Yami's senses.<p>

"I'm up, I'm up. Now get out of my room!" Yami yelled back at her drunken father.

She couldn't help but feel melancholic about it though. She remembered her childhood and how her dad used to be there. Sure, it wasn't the best childhood ever, but it was better than most. That is until she turned seventeen and he lost his job at the local fish factory. Ever since then, a different side of him would come out whenever he drank the brown ale.

Yami sighed, it wasn't time to reminisce about her father, it was time for work.

Walking, to her pitiably small wardrobe, she pulled out her usual uniform of a white wife-beater, dark pleather pants, and her lucky leather jacket.

Grabbing her clothes, Yami walked to the bathroom across the hall, successfully avoiding her father. A nice hot shower was what she needed to start off her off-beat day. But of course that wasn't what she got. After jumping around in the icy water of the minuscule shower she gave up and fought off the occasional shudders.

Yami was feeling as refreshed as she could be and ready to leave for the inscrutable Moutou's across town.

The day was breezy, not unusual for the Japanese spring. It let Yami ponder in silence. Like most days, she thought about leaving Domino. It was nice here, but she knew Egypt was where her heart yearned to be.

Egypt, where she was told her family is from, but never got the chance to go herself. The dry weather and blazing sands enticed her like a stripper would a promiscuous man.

Her footsteps on the dry pavement awakened her from her endless room of thoughts as she realized she was at the game shop.

Seeing the obnoxious building brought blissful memories of playing card games with the grandson of the owner. But ever since he left for school in America, he never came back.

Using her key to open the bright green door, she was painstakingly aware of the stillness of the small room.

After Yugi's departure, Mouto-san frequently made noises as to remind her that she wasn't alone.

"Hello? Mouto-san are you in here?" She asked aloud in the empty and quiet store. This was eerie; usually she could hear shuffling from the elderly Mouto and some low humming, but now nothing. Unless he left for one of those outlandish gaming conventions. But even if he did he usually told her a week in advance.

Yami assumed Sugoroku was out doing Kami knows what. She prepared for the day as per usual and flipped the sign from closed to open.

After several hours, and a few customers later, Yami was prepared to close shop. The day was one of those slow ones and Yami wanted some rest after her unjustly rude awakening.

A loud series of bangs brought her back into reality, as a panting young man became the focus of her attention. When he stopped breathing heavily, he seemed to finally notice the lone figure in the game shop.

"Who are you?" He asked tentatively.

Yami immediately answered a smug smirk on her lips, "I'm Yami, and I work here. Question is, who are you?"

"I'm Yugi Mouto, and my family owns this shop." He retorted, a hint of amusement danced on his face as Yami's eyes shone with recognition.

Yami was bemused. Yugi was back? Did this have something to do with Sugoroku's disappearance or was it completely coincidental?

"Well, Mouto-san isn't here right now, but feel free to wander around."

"Actually, I came here to see you." Yugi smiled angelically at his grandfather's cashier.

Yami blushed at the charm Yugi utilized, he was nothing like the way she remembered. Nothing like the shy little boy who would hide behind his cards and puzzles.

"I came to tell you that my grandfather will no longer be your employer, I will." His tone was sedative as he calmly checked her facial expressions.

Yami's cheeks seemed to stop burning when he announced his new title as her boss, a title that he claimed was never going to happen due to him wanting to be co-owners.

"What happened to Mouto-san?" She asked diligently, never letting on that she already knew who he was.

Yugi seemed to be lost for words, "Uh, well you can say he's on an extended business meeting." And that was where he slipped. His voice lost the reassuring tone as his old personality made itself prominent.

"Oh, well that's good."

After their brief yet awkward conversation, Yami took a good look at her old friend.

He grew little after high school, just a few inches. Not enough to surpass her though.

His hair took after his grandfathers, pointing out in a complicated star shape. The colors however, were distinctive. Exactly like hers, blonde bangs, ebony hair with crimson tips. This was what led to her getting a job here. The game shop was a family business, but due to their similar appearance Yami was deemed a part of the minute Mouto clan.

But his eyes, they, in her opinion, was always his best feature. Large childlike amethyst gems for eyes, sparkling with innocence with an underlying hint of stress.

Unbeknownst to her, Yugi was also looking over her appearance.

A strong looking woman of only five four, with mid back length hair was his new lackey. The colors of her hair was strangely similar to his tri colored locks.

Her unblemished skin was a smooth bronze. And her eyes, her striking eyes were what captured him. Hypnotizing crimson that held a warm fire sent him chills as he realized that he spent a much longer time than he needed to watching her. Yet, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he met her somewhere before. But that couldn't be true, no one can forget a shamelessly beautiful face like that.

"Mr. Mouto, I'd appreciate it if you weren't blatantly staring at me." Yami's voice broke through the lethargic fog.

Blushing at the fact that he was caught, Yugi cleared his voice before speaking, "I'm going to go upstairs, call me if you need anything."

Yugi left the basement portion of the three story apartment only to be faced with a bigger problem, "What the fuck did I get myself into?"

* * *

><p>Hours after their meeting, Yami couldn't get Yugi out of her head. There was something peculiar about him, something he wanted to hide. And Yami wanted to find out what secret it was.<p>

"Ugh! Why must this happen to me?" She questioned the sky while making her way home. She gave an inaudible sigh, hurrying her pace as the sun went down in the land of the rising sun

* * *

><p><strong>How was it, different? I hope so. Please give some feedback, it only costs two minutes.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're telling me that you're all gung-ho on some girl you barely met? Well I don't know about you, but that sounds awfully creepy."

"Yes I know that! Now stop reminding me!"

Yugi laid his head on the ancient oak counter. Unfortunately he miscalculated the force he would need to grab his beer and smacked it so that it poured on the nice fellow beside him.

Jou snickered silently, oddly amused at his friends ever widening, horror filled face.

"Joey, don't laugh." Yugi attempted to glare at his joyous friend while trying to help the poor man, but it resulted in more laughter.

Yugi sighed; sometimes he really wondered why the bumbling blonde was his best friend.

"Aww Yuge, you know I'm sorry." A carefree grin was set on his cheerful face. And that, ladies and gentlemen was why Joey Wheeler was Yugi's best friend. One could never have enough amusement in their short lives.

After checking the man was fine, they started to leave.

"I think that guy's friends are looking at us funny." Joey chuckled once more before being escorted out of the establishment.

* * *

><p>"I just, I just don't get it Ryou. He doesn't even remember me, but it's like ugh! You know what I mean." Yami ranted through her cheap phone that she paid for.<p>

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Same thing happened to me and 'Kura." Ryou's soft voice was barely audible over the phone.

Yami thought of the year before when Ryou was frustrated about- well _everything_. That was a tough time, because it was Yami usually talking about her boy issues.

A reverberating sound shook the tiny apartment. "Ry, I'm going to have to let you go. Dad's back." Yami whispered. Or at least she thought she did. The overwhelming silence in the apartment made everything sound harsh.

"Bye Yami." Ryou said, before Yami closed her phone.

Dull thuds and hushed voices. That was what Yami heard in her cramped room. That's odd, her dad may have been a drunk, but he never brought people home.

"You know I can't deal with this bullshit anymore." Her dad surprisingly didn't sound sloshed.

"I know Atemu, but we need you to come back." A new voice broke through the sound register. Who was this, and why was he here?

"But what about Yami? I won't put her in that position!" Her father's gruff voice startled her. Did her father care about her that much?

"I know your opinion about them is unappealing, but give them a chance. They'll die without you." The voice had an underlying tone of dependency in his voice.

Yami decided that she needed to know who this man was. She, as silently as she could, opened the door.

A tall man of six feet was the owner of the voice. Who was he, and why was he able to get her dad to sober up. Something that she was incapable of doing for years.

"I'll think about it." The defeated tone brought up a slew of theories on what the two men were talking about.

Unfortunately, Yami forgot that the door was holding her up thus leading to her falling face first on the floor.

* * *

><p>"So what a we gonna do about this here girly?" And once again Joey's inability to enunciate his words amazed him.<p>

"_We_ aren't going to do anything. I'm going to ignore her."

"But why?"

The two friends were now in Yugi's apartment above the shop. Luckily for them, Yami didn't work on Sunday's.

Unluckily for them, they have been arguing about the 'Yami' situation for ten minutes.

"You want another drink?" Yugi asked pointing to Joey's empty soda can.

"Could ya buddy?" Joey answered. And thus their argument ended on a neutral note.

A quick walk to the kitchen and back, Yugi was contemplating on what he was actually going to do about Yami.

He couldn't ignore her that was just rude and undignified. But on the other hand, if he let himself be free, what would stop him from hitting on her.

Maybe the sexual harassment charges that would be brought upon him if that were the case?

No, he would talk to her, but only with the utmost respect. That was what Yami deserved, not some short freak that constantly stares at her. Definitely not that.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yami was thinking of what she was going to do come Monday.<p>

Does the fact that he's still shorter than her repulse her? Or maybe the fact that he abandoned her when she needed him most? Or best of all, not even remembering her?

None of these mattered though considering she had a faint blush just thinking about him.

How is it possible that she couldn't get rid of her small crush on her former friend. Well as they do say, absence does make the heart fonder.

But that still doesn't explain why he has no memory of her.

Could he be simply hiding that detail to mess with her?

No, Yugi wasn't like that. Yugi also wasn't a charmer, and look at how he turned out.

Can she change without him noticing? Or would he find that too weird if he does come to his senses. Why do boys have to be so difficult?

Yami fell back onto the bed groaning. What could she do? Maybe finding out what was going on with her dad would get her mind away from the adorable man-child that she worked for.

Or maybe not, the last time she saw her dad and his friend she barely saved herself from the humiliation.

But her dad, her dad knew she eavesdropped on their conversation. Just from the way he looked at her, almost as if he was guilty about something. But what could he possibly be guilty about, was the question.

Maybe, just maybe he was finding out what he had put her through while he went through his drunken tirades.

* * *

><p>Another day, another nickel, is what Yugi thought as he begrudgingly got up from bed. Looking at his alarm clock beside his bed, he noticed the obnoxiously bright red numbers glaring at him.<p>

Seven in the morning on a rainy day, just great. Yugi thought to himself as he made the seemingly long trek to the bathroom.

After his hot shower, Yugi got ready for the day. And no, he didn't pay extra attention to his clothing.

Dressed in leather pants and a loose shirt with his favorite neck belt, Yugi headed downstairs to the Kame Game Shop to open it.

And what do you know his favorite, not to mention only, employee was there.

"Hello Yami, how are you today?" He asked in his slightly breathy voice.

He shouldn't do that. Doesn't he know it doesn't suit him? Yami thought as she responded with a neutral answer.

"Mr. Mouto, is there anything specific you wanted me to do?"

Why yes you could do a lot of things, starting with taking your clothes off. Yugi blushed as his thoughts made themselves prominent in his mind.

"No, just do what you usually do." Yugi needed to get out of there before he did anything he would regret.

Walking to the storage room, Yugi sighed, "Fuck my life."

Coincidentally, Yami said the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is a little early, but I am a little giddy for Halloween on Monday.**

**Oh and Coolaloo, or whatever you changed your name to, you need to approve our DocX connection.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a laptop, phone, and kindle.**

* * *

><p>A long tedious day was what anyone would have said that Monday was like.<p>

Except of course, the sexually frustrated pair that is Yugi and Yami. Their day consisted of heated looks and long stares when the other wasn't looking.

So when the work day was over, both were dawdling their goodbyes. Lackadaisically, Yami walked outside and soon regretted it.

The rain was continuously going throughout the whole day unbeknownst to the oblivious duo. One step outside and Yami fell on her ass due to the drenched pavement.

"Fucking shit that hurt!" She cursed, scaring the scattered groups of people still out and about.

"Are you ok?" Yugi rushed to her aide. And no, it was not to have a chance at touching his crush.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just have a big bruise later. Wait, my ankle's throbbing." She commented while Yugi helped her walk back inside the game shop. Yami decided to ignore the hand on her lower back that seemed to travel lower and lower.

"Come on, we need to keep you out of the rain. Do you have anyone to pick you up?" Yugi questioned.

Yami thought about her answer for a few seconds. Her dad would be the obvious choice; he was getting better with his drinking. But what if he had a relapse? No, she couldn't risk having the beautiful man before her look at her with pity.

"No, sorry." Her voice was clipped, and emotionless.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to stay the night."

The two blushed at the thought of getting to see each other at night. Yami decided to say something before things got even more awkward than they already were.

"I don't want to be a burden." She argued.

"You must!" Yugi blushed again as his words started to sound leering. "I mean, the storm looks bad, and I'll feel guilty if I let you go in that."

"Well, if you insist." Yami finally relented seeing the adorable red blush on Yugi's flustered face.

"Great! Come on, you can stay in the guest room." Yugi led Yami up the apartment to the third floor.

They stopped at a door which was across from what she assumed was Yugi's room. An cheery looking door opened to a freshly painted white bedroom with clean blue sheets and the essentials any other bedroom would need.

"Thank you Yugi, for everything." She said truthfully. This was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for her

"Don't think anything of it." He said nonchalantly while guiding her to the bed.

Settling herself down on the comfortable bed, Yami noticed that the seat of her pants was wet from the rain.

"Um, Yugi? I don't mean to bother you or anything, but do you possibly have something I can change into?" She blushed nervously.

"Yeah, I do actually. I'll go get them." He ran off, a giddy smile on his lips.

Opening the door to his room, Yugi noted how messy it was and reminded himself to clean it later. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt Yugi walked to the gue-Yami's room and handed her the outfit.

"Thank you." Yami said getting up, a little unstable but determined. Yugi once again led her, by the elbow this time, to the bathroom.

He opened the door with his free hand, "Yell if you need anything." He let her in and silently closed the door after.

Yami stood in the middle of the bathroom, the clothing bunched in her hands.

Why doesn't he notice me?

Why doesn't she notice me?

* * *

><p>Atemu was drinking once again, but this time with a friend. Kaiba was stoically drinking his shot of whiskey, looking at Atemu with a distasteful look.<p>

"How can you drink that shit every day?" Kaiba asked scornfully.

"That's easy; practice." Atemu said not even looking at Kaiba when he made the smartass remark.

"You know what; you are done for the night." Kaiba dragged Atemu out of the bar by his ear.

Once they were outside, they hurried along to Atemu's, or was it Yami's, apartment.

"You didn't have to pull so hard." Atemu complained, rubbing his red ear.

Kaiba ignored Atemu's complain and walked around the untidy apartment.

Noticing a single picture, hidden by useless junk, Kaiba walked towards it one thing in his mind.

"Is this from…?" Kaiba started, staring at the aged photograph.

Atemu walked over to see what caught Kaiba's, usually controlled, focus.

"Ahh I see you found this old thing." Atemu plucked the picture out of Kaiba's hands and started to analyze it as well.

A joyous three person family in front of a wonderful palace was what grabbed the two men's attention. The memories started to overtake Atemu.

"Oh Heba. How Yami and I wish you were still with us." He whispered, tears in his crimson eyes.

Atemu suddenly realized where he was and who he was with and snapped out of the unexpected flashback.

"You know Atemu, we still haven't decided on his punishment yet. Only you can deem what is worthy for his disobedient crime." Kaiba talked as if he were older and wiser. But it wasn't called for, the situation wasn't right.

"I can't go back there; especially with those memories invading my mind." Atemu looked away, shame, a prominent emotion in his eyes.

Kaiba sighed; getting Atemu to agree was going to be next to impossible. "Well, I'm only here for five more days, so I need you decision by then."

Kaiba walked out of the building. He had no clue on how he was going to convince Atemu come back. Maybe if Yami tried to tell him?

Yes. That would definitely work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yami and Yugi after several complicated minutes, managed to get Yami into bed with a promise of going to the doctor tomorrow.<p>

With the storm raging as it was, Yami fell asleep quickly despite the constant throbbing in her ankle.

Yugi, however, was scared out of his mind. Storms had always freaked him out, ever since the accident that claimed his parent's lives.

But he had to be strong for Yami. Besides, what girl would want a wimpy man as her boyfriend, no one that's who.

A rumble of thunder, and a flash of lightening made Yugi shriek and run from his room into the one across the hall.

Trying to control his racing breath, Yugi noticed where he was. Yami was sleeping, a small grin on her full lips, made her look innocent.

What didn't make her look innocent was the fact that her borrowed sweatshirt was rising up and showed off her flat stomach.

Blushing wildly, Yugi spoke up, "Yami?"

"Hmm. What is it?" Her voice was rough from sleep.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you. I have astraphobia."

Yami rose up on her elbows, "I don't mind. I don't mind at all."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I think the ending was too abrupt, but that's just me picnicking over everything. So send me your feedback, and I'll see you all when I update again.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry bfor the wait, but you know how life is.**

**Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

Yami felt warm, unreasonably warm, heavenly warm.

Wait, that's not right. Usually Yami was shivering when she woke due to a lack of a heater in her apartment and an insufficient amount of blankets.

Did she hook-up with someone last night?

Yami reflected on the moments before she fell asleep. No, she injured herself, but that doesn't explain why she felt so warm.

Did something just move?

Yami's eyes flew open in fear. She observed her surroundings and finally noticed the source of the delicious heat.

Yugi. Even when she was asleep, he still took up most of her thoughts.

And yet, that didn't stop her from smiling.

Yugi's pale arm was wrapped protectively around her waist, his head on her shoulder, and his quiet, content breathing in her ear that sent chills down her spine.

She just wanted to take a picture of him and keep it forever, but that would seem too stalkerish, wouldn't it?

And besides, she didn't want to move him from his comfortable sleeping position.

So she settled herself, ignoring the pain from her ankle and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Now where oh where could Yami be?<p>

Kaiba was walking around the city of Domino looking for any clues of Yami Ishigami. Kaiba really didn't know what Yami was like. All he knew was that she looked like the perfect combination of her parents.

But that leaves so many open possibilities, was she compassionate and kind like Heba or what he used to be like. Or was she like Atemu, hot-headed and stubborn.

This is so frustrating. Kaiba let his guard down for a quick second and let out a frustrated yell.

"You know it's not nice to yell. Especially at four in the morning."

"You know it's not nice to talk to strangers. Especially at four in the morning."

The stranger with honey brown eyes gave a snort. To most people it would've seemed disgusting. But to Kaiba it was strangely endearing.

"What's your name?" Kaiba asked the stranger.

"Joey. What's yours?" Was all he said, and that was all it took to entrance Kaiba.

"Seto." First name basis was all they need.

"You busy for the next, oh I don't know, five hours?" One question they both wanted to hear.

Joey stepped into the streetlight, almost as if he knew Kaiba wanted to check him out.

A lean tall build, accompanied by a shaggy head of dirty blond hair. Overall, he was gorgeous, just what Kaiba needed to clear his head from the pigheaded Atemu.

"Nope, not at all."

A coy smile and a flirtatious grin was on their faces as they left together.

* * *

><p>Bang…Bang…Bang.<p>

Yugi was abruptly awakened by a consistent pounding at the front door. He decided to ignore it after it paused.

Only to hear the door slam open and a boisterous laughter.

"Yuge! Dude, you didn't tell me you got laid too."

"What!" Yugi turned as red as a tomato.

He calmly untangled himself from the beautiful girl lying in the guest bed, before pummeling Joey out of the room and down the stairs.

"Joey, what the fuck were you thinking? You could've woken Yami up." Yugi slapped the back of Joey's head with little resistance.

Joey started to laugh his buddy's appearance. Yugi was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue plaid boxers, along with his bed head and frustrated face was just too adorable.

"I was thinking, I just had the best morning of my life and I need to tell my best friend." Joey's use of sarcasm was bluntly amusing.

"Yeah, but what about-?"

"Nice pajamas."

Yugi quickly turned around only to see Yami looking at him, a smirk on her amused face.

"Ya-Yami! What are you doing down here?" Yugi asked horror in his face. Here he was in his pajamas with his dorky best friend and his crush staring him down. Oh, Joey was never going to let him live this down.

"My ankle was feeling better so I felt like coming downstairs. You have a problem with that?" She crossed her arms.

Yugi bit his lip. What should he say? Tell her what he was thinking and say yes, you're distracting me with your inhuman beauty. Or should he be kind and say no?

Oh the wonders of arguing with yourself.

"No, it's just way too early to be dealing with all this." He waved his arms in the air.

"Hate to break it to you Yuge, but it's already 11 o' clock in the morning." And there goes Joey being Joey.

"Already! I'm sorry Mr. Mouto, but I have to go home." Yami looked panicked as she raced to the front door.

"Bye, see you later!" She called out before slamming the door.

"Like the lone wolf she walks alone." Joey commented before starting his walk into the kitchen.

"Shut it Joey." Yugi was absolutely frustrated, how can Yami like him. She already saw how whiney he could be.

"Hey, what do you think she meant by later?" Joey's question came out muffled due to the fact he was halfway done with a sandwich he prepared in less than a minute.

"She meant, she has to come back to work later."

"Oh. Well there's no fun in that." Joey's face was undeniably sad that there was no reason to tease Yugi.

And then he remembered why he came over in the first place. Should he tell him now, or should he wait for his pal to feel better?

Oh fuck it. This was some exciting news.

"Yuge, you'll never believe what happened to me." Joey was giddy with glee.

"What. Did you get free food for a year?" Yugi joked trying to forget the incident that happened earlier.

"No, but that would be pretty awesome. I got laid again, and again, and again." Joey stated a blissful smile on his face as he reminisced to the early morning.

"What's his name?" Yugi already knew it was a guy because a few years back; let's just say he was a little bi-curious with his best friend.

"His name is Seto."

"What, no last name?" Yugi asked a little curious. He hadn't seen his friend this happy since they- never mind.

"No." Joey's face fell. "But, I will find it. And, and I don't know what I'm thinking."

Yugi thought for a second, Seto. Where had he heard that name before?

"Ugh Joey, what did this Seto look like?" Yugi asked.

"Tall, really tall. At least six feet. Chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes." Joey was romanticized as he spoke.

"I think I know him."

Joey looked up, perplexed. "How?"

"Funny story. It includes a daring affair and a miscarriage." Yugi laughed at the look Joey made, "Just kidding. He's that guy, you know. The one that owns that really famous company in Egypt."

"Oh. Yeah I have no clue of what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. Hey, I need to get ready for the day. You don't have to go home; you just have to get out of here." Yugi noticed that he was still in his makeshift pajamas.

"I forgot Yami's coming over later. Well I guess I should go." Joey reluctantly left the game shop.

Yugi walked upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. He was in there for several minutes.

This was all he needed to grab the picture of the owner of the game shop and his grandson. That should show the Ishigami's that if they tried to get help, it would end horribly.

* * *

><p>Yami was walking home when she felt chills run down her spine. That was odd. She never got frightened of mere men.<p>

"Hello Yami. My name is Seto Kaiba. And, I'm afraid I've been looking for you." A man walked out of an alley a block away from her apartment.

"Excuse me sir, yeah I really don't give a fuck. I need to get home. Now!" She was pissed. This Kaiba was taking away time in which she could be spending with Yugi.

"Just like your father. Should have guessed." He muttered.

"Why do you know my dad?" Was this the guy her dad was talking to earlier this week?

Kaiba looked her over, she had the looks of her parents but it seemed she took after her father personality wise.

"That's for me to know. But I have a question for you. How much do you know about your dad?" Kaiba asked.

"What do you mean; my dad is Atemu Ishigami, 41 years old and a drunk. Nothing else I need to know there." Yami was puzzled, why wouldn't she know about her dad.

"Not him. Your other dad, Heba Amun. Currently he's in Egypt. You could go see him you know. All you have to do is convince your dad." He teased her with a name.

"You know what, I'm leaving. I don't have time to deal with this bullshit." She tried to walk past him, but he roughly grabbed her arm.

"You will talk to your dad about Egypt, and you will convince him to go. Got it." He pulled away and walked off.

"Yeah, well fuck you too." She muttered rubbing her sore arm.

She continued her previously interrupted trek home.

Opening the door, she could already smell the stench of whiskey. Shaking her head she searched for her dad before finding him passed out on the couch.

"Dad, dad come on wake up." She said shaking him gently.

"I'm up." He said rising carefully as if not to hurt anything.

Getting up herself, Yami led her father into his bedroom which was surprisingly tidy. "Here you go dad, now go to bed."

After helping him get settled, Yami closed the door to her dad's sanctuary.

Getting herself ready in twenty minutes, Yami wrote her dad a note explaining where she was.

When she put it down on the counter she noticed something on the floor. Bending down, she picked it up only to gasp.

Atemu, her and some man that gazed at her with adoration in his eyes were posed in front of a grand looking palace.

Was this man Heba?

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Please send me some feedback. And thanks to all the reviewers.<strong>

**Chapter 5 should be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, ok so I finished this early so I'm feeling gracious and giving this chapter to you early.**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi has not given me ownership, but then again I guess I would be in a long line for it.**

* * *

><p>Was this what it felt like to be in love?<p>

Are you kidding, of course not! It's called being in lust.

And on this particular Tuesday mid-noon, Joey was quietly humming to himself while the birds were singing in the trees. That is until a particularly pissed off woman bumped into him.

"Hey lady, watch where you-Yami is that you?"

"Depends, who's asking?" She muttered darkly, wiping the dirt from the knees of her jeans.

"Joey Wheeler, best friend to the one and only Yugi Mouto." At the mention of Yugi's name, Yami looked up.

This was Yugi's best friend. He looked crazy with a weird gleam in his strangely colored honey eyes.

"Ugh yeah. Nice meeting you and all, but I really have to go to work." She walked away in the direction of the Kame Game Shop.

"I'll see you again Yami!" Joey shouted at her before making his own way through the city.

* * *

><p>Sweep the porch, sweep the porch, don't think of Yami and sweep the porch.<p>

Yugi was vigorously sweeping the porch and failing horrendously at not thinking about Yami.

While he was continuously sweeping, his heartbeat started to race. He looked up from the still dirty porch and saw Yami walking towards him, but her hair was covering her uniquely colored eyes so he couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Hey, Yami! How are you today?" He asked waving.

"Fine." She mumbled as she walked past him into the game shop.

Why did she do that? She was mad at her dad and Kaiba, not Yugi. He didn't do anything but be nice to her. And there she goes ruining it like always.

Yami felt like telling Yugi everything, but what if that changed his opinion of her, I mean come on they just met on Saturday.

So she decided to cool it on her behavior and play the part of the diligent worker.

* * *

><p>…One week later…<p>

Things had been great. Well, not really.

Yami and Yugi had gotten considerably closer, but still not enough to reveal their feelings. And whatever was up with Kaiba had mysteriously disappeared, for now.

But of course when things go away, they always come back with a vengeance.

So when Yami was walking home after a day by herself in the game shop she heard a loud cry of pain.

Her protective maternal instincts kicked in and she started to hunt for the sound.

Finding the place in an alley up ahead she glanced down it and saw a group of people. One of them was significantly shorter than the rest, _Yugi._

"Hey! Get away from him!" She shouted after them.

Everything was still for a whole minute as they sized Yami up before running away.

Yami walked toward a sniffling Yugi. When she got closer, he started to scoot away seeing as he had crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Are you alright Yugi?" She asked him, gently touching his shoulder.

"Depends on your definition of okay, Yami." Inside Yugi was mortified with a slur of emotions.

Yami overlooked his general appearance. He looked fine, just a few bruises and scrapes. But what was that hunk of gold he had on him?

"Do you know why they attacked; because you could go file a police report on them. I'm pretty sure I got a good glance at them." Yami lightly joked.

"No, and its fine. I'm just crying over spilled milk." He rubbed his reddened eyes.

Yami took a closer glance, he wasn't alright. There was something off about him.

"You know it's okay to be scared." Her voice reverberated amongst the brick walls.

"It's not when there's a pretty girl with you." Yugi mumbled, looking away from Yami's crimson eyes.

Yami, unfortunately, didn't hear Yugi's off-handed remark, and helped him up.

Together, they walked back to the Kame Game Shop, although they did garner a few blatant stares.

At the porch of the game shop Yami finally asked, "What is that necklace you're wearing?"

"It's my millennium puzzle. Grandfather sent it in the mail a few days ago. I just finished it last night."

The millennium puzzle, for some reason it sounded vaguely familiar, but she just couldn't place it.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Yugi stated solemnly.

"Huh. Oh, I guess it is." Yami was broken from her thoughts.

Yugi looked at Yami's face and leaned forward, capturing her cheek in a chaste kiss.

"Thank you." He quickly entered the game shop, leaving a bewildered, blushing, Yami to sort through her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Well this is interesting, Yami has a little boyfriend. Kaiba thought from his position across the street.<p>

After she started to head home, Kaiba silently stalked her praying for a moment when he could confront her about their situation.

Eventually there was a lull in people on the streets, so Kaiba lightly jogged to Yami and grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." He whispered into her ear.

Yami pulled his arm off of her. "We really need to stop meeting like this."

"This isn't a time for jokes. This is a life or death situation." Kaiba tried desperately to keep his voice down but the behemoth of the girl constantly got under his skin.

"Yeah well as far as I know this is between you and my dad. Now, leave me out of this." Yami started to walk away.

"Your boyfriend's not involved in this either, but I'm sure he would like to be."

Yami froze in her steps. "What did you say?"

Kaiba smirked; he finally got the girl to listen. "I said your boyfriend wou"

He was cut off suddenly when Yami pushed him into a wall.

"You leave him out of this. I'll talk to my dad; just leave Yugi out of this." Yami stepped away from Kaiba and headed home, thoughts of what she was going to do in her head.

"She's strong for a girl." Kaiba muttered to himself while wiping dirt from his jacket.

"Who's strong?" An amused voice asked from the shadows.

"Oh you know, people." Kaiba's seriousness fell as a familiar face was welcomed into his peripheral vision.

Joey grinned boyishly, Kaiba's sarcasm was charming.

"I could give you a massage if you want. You seem a little tense."

Kaiba stared at Joey, "Yeah. I would like that."

Together, the duo walked away to Joey's apartment where they could be heard all night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Yami was pacing back and forth in front of her apartment door.

How was she going to approach her dad? Would he yell at her, or would he listen to what she has to say?

So many options so little time.

Yami decided to man up and face her problems. She opened the door and what do you know there was her dad, drinking coffee?

"Hi dad." She stated shyly, which was wierd. Usually Yami had an air of confidence surrounding her.

Atemu looked up from his position at the kitchen counter after staring longingly at the photo of his broken family.

"Hello Yami." He replied nonchalantly.

Yami scuttled towards him almost regretting what she had to ask.

"We need to talk."

"I was wondering when you were going to say that." Atemu chuckled.

Sometimes he and his daughter were too alike. It was almost uncanny at times.

"What do you mean?" Yami had a puzzled look on her face.

"I mean, you're too predictable at times, I know what you're going to ask. And the answer is yes. And a word of advice, don't let Kaiba get to you. That man is infuriating enough without you adding to his massive ego"

Yami couldn't believe it. He knew Kaiba, and he didn't tell her. It's nice to know they didn't keep secrets in their household.

"So we're going to Egypt?"

"Yes. It's been a long twenty years."

* * *

><p>What did I do? Was all Yugi thought after Yami's departure.<p>

After he kissed the woman of his current dreams, all of Yugi's confidence was shot to hell.

She's going to sue me. Or castrate me. Or decapitate me. And where am I getting these ideas from?

Yugi tossed himself onto his bed only to receive a sharp pain from his abdominal area.

He sat up and took the sharp millennium puzzle from his chain.

"Stupid puzzle. Caused nothing but trouble today."

Yugi grumbled to himself. That is until he received a phone call. Strange, it was the end of the day, he didn't expect calls from anyone this late at night.

"Moshi Moshi. Mouto residence, Yugi speaking."

"Yugi is that you?"

Yugi gasped in unhidden shock.

"Grandpa?"

The voice chuckled in amusement. "Yes it's me."

Yugi was amazed. He didn't expect to hear from his grandfather for a couple of weeks, but to hear his voice now was truly a blessing.

"I thought you couldn't get service out there?" Yugi asked, excitement was obvious in his oddly high pitched voice.

Sugoroku answered, "I got lucky and found an old friend of mine out here. I'm staying with him for a few days."

"That's good Grandpa. So how's Egypt?" Yugi was curious. He always heard stories of the beautiful Egyptian sands from his Grandpa who in his day was an active and famous archaeologist.

"It's the same as it was for the past 5000 years, hot and windy. But now, to the reason why I called." Sugoroku's voice grew serious.

"What is it?"

Sugoroku sighed, "I need you to close up shop and come out to Egypt. We have a problem out here that I could use a hand on."

Yugi tried to come up with a response, but he was speechless. "I would love to go, but what about Yami? I just can't leave the shop."

"Just give her two weeks of pay and an excuse. Just don't tell her where you're going." Sugoroku's answer came out as a harsh whisper.

"But why can't I tell Yami. She's my friend." Yugi reasoned unceremoniously, he wasn't used to arguing with his elders.

"Yugi, I don't have time to talk about this. I just need." Sugoroku was cut off as the phone was dropped from his hand.

Yugi held his breath as he heard angry shouts in what he assumed was Arabic, and loud stomps.

"Let me go." Was the last thing Yugi heard from his Grandfather before the phone made a disturbingly loud dial tone.

* * *

><p>...The Next Day...<p>

Yami was felling oddly bittersweet. Yes she got her dad to have a full on converstion with her, but at what costs.

Kaiba won, and Yami just hated losing, especially to the smug man.

On her walk to the Game Shop, she saw Joey again, but seeing as how he was in another one of his moods, kindly side stepped him.

Upon entering the Game Shop, she noticed how dark it looked. Usually the obnoxious green and yellow paint made it always look cheerful.

Using the set of keys under the potted plant just outside, Yami opened the door and was hit with a devastatingly sad sound of pain.

Looking for the source, Yami eventually found Yugi sitting on the floor, phone in his lap.

Yami cautiously walked to him. "What happened Yugi?"

"M-my Gr-grandpa's b-been k-kidnapped. I need to go to E-Egypt to save him."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I thought it was good, but it could just be me.<strong>

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers. You know who you are.**

**And now I'll stop talking while I'm ahead. Review and see you guys next update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I'm back! So a lot of obstacles writing this one, projects for school and Thanksgiving plans, and now I'm sick with a cold. But that didn't stop me from writing this painfully short chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki and I are in talks of handing the ownership of Yugioh to me. It doesn't look like I'll get in this or the next 100 lifetimes.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's been kidnapped?" Yami couldn't believe her ears, let alone the situation.<p>

Yugi, who did not smell like fresh daisies, was sitting down, leaning against his kitchen counter. A huge, outdated phone was discarded in his rumpled lap.

"I mean what I said. And why would you care? He was just some guy who paid you every week." Yugi lashed out. He didn't know what was going through his head, but it was obviously not the right thing.

But, seeing Yami's face slowly lose its usual smirk had snapped him out of his bad mood.

"Yami, Yami I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, not a word." Yugi stated despondently, fear of losing his friend in his wide, violet eyes.

An argument with yourself, an ultimatum of the worst kind. Yami knew she normally would've snapped right back at Yugi, but given the circumstances, she couldn't find it in her heart to argue with him.

"It's alright Yugi. You're going through a lot of shit right now." Yami replied, trying to keep a calm tone in her voice.

Yugi looked up at Yami, her face too tight from the blatant lie she just spewed from her beautiful mouth. But, he let it go, he was aware that she was making an effort for him.

His heart sped up just a bit knowing that she actually cared about what she said around him.

Yami glanced away from Yugi's tantalizing eyes, "So how are we going to save your grandfather?"

Yugi was taken aback by Yami's shocking announcement. "You're really going to help me?"

"Yeah what are friends for?" And there was that word, friend. Yugi Mouto, ladies and gentlemen, was just friend-zoned in the cruelest of ways.

Yugi took a moment to clear his thoughts, "Well grandpa was in Egypt, and so I think that should be the first place to look. But, that was obvious wasn't it."

Yami laughed at the clueless look on Yugi's face, it made him seem younger than he actually was. It was endearing and it made her smile after her laughter resided.

"This might be a coincidence, but my dad and I were planning on going to Egypt. If you want, you can come with us." Yami's face was hopeful.

"Sure, but only if it's alright with you and your dad." Yugi answered not wanting to seem rude though it didn't matter; he was already classified as a friend.

"Well we just have to set up the travel plans and then we're all set to go." Yami's outward appearance was a gentle smile to show there were no hard feelings about their earlier tiff.

But on the inside, she was dying from excitement. Finally some time with Yugi without certain restrictions due to the workplace.

"Yeah, but how much is a ticket, and what day are we going to go. That's kind of an important detail to know." Yugi started to get up from his cramped position on the floor forcing Yami to take several steps back.

Yugi then seemed to notice he wasn't at his best and blushed, looking away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." He whispered ashamed that he hadn't noticed his own appearance.

"Hey it's fine. We all have our moments of being humans." Yugi looked at her, her crimson eyes shining with acceptance, and Yugi knew that even though they were friends he would always like her just a bit more.

Yami was a little dazed for a moment, consumed in her own thoughts but when she came to noticed the time.

"Shit! It's already past noon."

Yugi glanced back and was shocked, had several hours past that fast? But time was a bitch and today she decided to fuck with them.

"Yami, you open up shop while I jump in the shower, okay?" Yugi ordered but let his insecurities let loose when he saw her unamused face.

"First of all don't order me around. I might be your employee but that doesn't make me an obedient person. And two, I agree with you on that showering idea."

Yugi started to laugh as he walked upstairs, feeling good about himself. A lot better than what he felt all night.

Yami smiled as she headed down to the shop, little boy you're just too cute.

* * *

><p>…Later that Evening…<p>

The one thing Kaiba didn't expect was Atemu to find him. Never in a million years would he have expected the drunk to actually put his skills to use.

But, his expectations changed dramatically when Atemu was sitting in Kaiba's dark, cold hotel room.

"Atemu, I always knew you batted for the other team, but incest? That's sick, even for you." Kaiba shook his head and walked past his surly cousin.

Atemu didn't move at all, but the expression on his face turned deadly.

"What did you do to her?" He asked hiding no hatred in his voice.

Kaiba looked back at Atemu, "What ever could you mean?"

He should've known his cousin's temper would soon escape, but the strong urge to tease him was too great.

Atemu's surprisingly lean body stood up and with the grace of a cat jumped Kaiba. A quick punch to the face and a few kicks in the ribs later, Atemu felt considerably better.

"She has a friend, one she's really close too."

Crimson eyes, identical to his own daughters, slanted in anger. "What kind of friend?"

"A boyfriend." And thus, all hell broke loose.

Atemu was blistering mad. His daughter had a boyfriend! No, she can't. She can't leave him for some boy. Boys were bad, only he would be there even if he was plastered, he would always be there.

But what would make a boy stay with his baby girl?

Unless they…never! No, this can't be happening!

He was going to find this boy who stole his daughter's heart and crush him.

All the while, Kaiba waited in the background, slightly amused at what he started.

* * *

><p>"You do realize you just friend-zoned him your little boy-toy right?"<p>

Yami was hanging out with her best friend Ryou, and by association Ryou's boyfriend, Bakura.

It was really funny the two just planned to catch up on their lives, but of course the overprotective mongrel of a boyfriend Ryou had just couldn't take it.

They were girls; seriously what were they going to do together!

Yami had relayed the incident at the game shop, excluding details like Yugi's grandfathers disappearance, and indirectly told Bakura the incident.

"What do you mean friend-zoned, I just called him my friend." Yami argued with the white headed demon.

Bakura groaned annoyed at the thickness Yami's skull was showing, "If I was in the kid's position I would think I was shot down before I even started."

Yami paused, thinking about what Bakura stated, and finally understood.

"He's never going to notice me now! Fuck my life!"

Bakura laughed at Yami's girly scream. Yami was not the type of girl to get frustrated so easily, so when the moment came to, Bakura just had to laugh, that is until Ryou, not so gently like her mannerisms, elbowed him in the stomach.

"So when are you going to introduce him to us Yami?" Ryou's charming British accent self was refreshing compared to Bakura's and Yami's brash attitudes. Funny, they're so alike but the worst of enemies.

Yami looked horrified, "You guys want to meet him?"

Ryou silently giggled at Yami's shocked expression. It wasn't every day the calm and collected girl lost her shit.

"I don't even know if he wants to meet you, let alone your bat-shit crazy boyfriend."

Ryou was acting unusually mean today and smacked Yami upside the head. With a pout on her sharp face, Yami looked at Ryou with a pleading face.

"Why of all days must you torture me so Ryou?" Yami asked before throwing a throw pillow at her friend.

Ryou giggled at Yami after Bakura snatched the pillow before it could hit its intended target.

"Because it's Tuesday."

"And that means…?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to point out that today was Tuesday."

Yami groaned in annoyance as Ryou and Bakura laughed themselves silly.

* * *

><p>"Aww Yuge that sucks. I would say I feel bad for you, but I'm just way too happy about the events in my life to feel guilty about the ones in yours."<p>

"Thanks Joey. It's the thought that counts."

Joey, after doing whatever he does during the day, decided to visit his one and only buddy.

Yugi was feeling a little down in the dumps after this whole week and it was only Tuesday!

"So Gramps is missing, you have a humongous crush on this girl, and said girl just friend-zoned you? Man, I would hate to be in your shoes." Joey commented taking a decent sized swig of sake.

"Yeah my life has been utterly craptastic. So what's got you in a good mood?" Yugi asked the blonde.

Joey flushed at the thought of Kaiba and his meetings, "You know sex."

And thus Yugi knew why his oldest friend was looking healthier.

"Explains a lot. At least you've been getting some action."

The pair looked at each other and laughed carelessly. Things were bad, but at least he had his best friend with him.

* * *

><p>So while the two were drinking the day away a furious Atemu was looking for the Kame Game Shop. Not being able to find it immediately like he planned he dejectedly called Kaiba.<p>

"Where is the game shop at?"

Kaiba truthfully didn't want to answer. The kid wasn't that bad he was just at the wrong place in the wrong time.

"Just wait for me and I'll take you there."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is just waaay to short for my liking, but hey at least it's an update. So now this is the part where I ask for your reactions.<strong>

**And thank you to my reviewers, you guys are the ones who make this possible.**

**Until the next update bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I typed this up within a few hours. I think that's my new personal record. Anyway, s2teennovelist, I know what I said about Yugi, but it looks like it's going to be in the next chapter.**

**While I was typing this the song Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright(which I don't own) was very helpful. It ight not make sense with this story, but it's an awesome song.**

**Disclaimer: I am poor, so I have no money to even think about purchasing Yugioh with. I also do not own Google.**

* * *

><p>Kaiba looked up at the sky, a new moon. The absence of the moon made the night look mysterious, and because of that it was unfathomably dark.<p>

A blessing in disguise it was that Atemu needed him to locate Yami's supposed 'boyfriend'.

He almost wished he didn't have to accomplish his task. But family is family, and like they say blood is thicker than water.

So Kaiba set out to get into his car and search for his insane and most likely drunk cousin.

Finding him almost immediately, Kaiba was quick to calm down Atemu.

"I lied about the boy." Cut the crap and get to the point was always Kaiba's motto. At times like this he was glad to put it to good use.

Atemu looked over disbelievingly, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No. The boy was just her friend. It was just a little misunderstanding between us. You know how she is and her miscommunications." Seto tried to gently pour the blame on Yami because maybe if it looked like it was her fault Atemu wouldn't be as mad.

Atemu slapped Kaiba's arm in anger. "You got me all worked up over nothing jackass."

Seto faintly let out a breath of relief. "You know you can be really scary when you want to be."

Atemu slightly smirked in amusement, "Did I scare you Seto?"

"No, but you made me worry for the kid."

Atemu breathed out through his nose, nostrils flaring. Why would his cousin worry about some kid he barely knew, let alone met?

"Why?"

Kaiba looked at Atemu, "Why what?"

Atemu shook his head in frustration. "You know what I'm talking about. Why would you care about him?"

The question that was in his mind was finally voiced and neither of them knew what the answer was.

"Maybe because of how you were losing your shit earlier. You were spouting some bullshit about people taking what was rightfully yours. Made me think you were insane."

Atemu laughed maniacally, "Seto. When you've been through what I've been, there's no way you could be sane."

"There was also another reason."

The middle-aged man looked up confused, "Another reason. Usually you have none other than personal gain but this boy seems to have you losing yourself."

"He looks like _him. _Just like him."

The car ride to the Kame Game Shop was silent as both men were trying to sort their mangled thoughts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Yami, Ryou, and Bakura…<p>

The trio after many arguments decided to do something productive with their time and after much convincing headed to the game shop.

After debating on walking or driving, they decided to drive because of the darkness of the night.

"So what's he like?" Ryou asked Yami who was unfortunately sitting in the cramped backseat of Bakura's car.

Yami didn't know what to say, she could lie and say he was okay. Or she could just tell the truth and embarrass herself. Being unable to choose she decided to go with the easy way out.

"You'll find out when we get there."

Ryou sighed; she should've expected that kind of behavior from Yami.

Sensing Ryou's falling good mood, Bakura reached out and grabbed one of Ryou's hands and kissed it. Instantly smiling, Ryou's mood brightened extraordinarily.

"Please save the PDA for when I'm not in the car please." Yami asked not so politely.

Looking out the car window, one could almost describe the ambience as peaceful. The soothing air of the night was refreshing, the blurred lights from the speed of the car were entrancing, and the overall silence of it all was delectable. So to say the night was the calm before the storm was entirely truthful.

A few moments of calm was what everyone needed, but the silence was soon broken by a gasp of utter shock.

"Yami, isn't that your dad?"

Yami's head snapped to the direction Ryou was looking only to have a similar reaction.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Joey and Yugi were sitting quietly, both paying attention to nothing, their eyes held a dazed look. For Joey, he was thinking about Seto. He was meaning to Google the man after the information he received from Yugi. But something told him he wouldn't like what he would see.<p>

In Yugi's head he was thinking about the past weeks, cautiously skimming past yesterday's incident with the phone call. He was zoned out in space, but luckily the doorbell brought him back to Earth.

Getting up lazily, Yugi noticed Joey was still enraptured in his thoughts. He made his way to the side door, otherwise known as the common household entrance.

Upon opening it, Yugi noticed the two shadowy figures outside. Deciding to give them the benefit of a doubt, Yugi opened the door.

"Hello?" Yugi questioned rather than stated. The two figures looked at him, one disbelievingly, the other indifferently.

Their eyes though were what entrance him though. One set identical to another's fiery crimson. A mysterious color he saw almost every day. The taller shadow had a colder set of steel blue eyes.

"Are you Yugi?" The shorter man asked him, his voice a deep baritone.

"Yes, why?" Sometimes Yugi's trusting ways got him in trouble, like how he was almost mugged; just because they asked to see his puzzle. Speaking of the puzzle, where had he put the golden piece of junk.

"Then you know Yami Ishigami." The taller man inserted himself into the non-existent conversation.

Yugi looked between the two men, just what were they up too.

"I don't see how that matters, especially if I don't know what this whole conversation is about." Yugi started to complain, the two strangers were creeping him out with their elusiveness.

"I want to know if you're just friends with her." The shorter stated what should have been a question, but it seemed his nerves were getting to him too.

"Well yeah, but she works for my family. And why does it matter to you if we're friends or not?" Yugi's brain-to-mouth filter seemed to be out of order which allowed Yugi to say whatever the fuck he wanted to.

"Because I'm her father, and frankly I don't like your attitude." Yami's dad stepped slightly into the light, which allowed Yugi to finally glance at the older man.

The man wasn't much taller than his daughter. Standing at 5"6 Yami's dad was surprisingly intimidating. His skin was a carbon copy of Yami's; a bronze tan showing a different heritage that what his last name was. But his hair, his hair was what sent Yugi reeling.

From far away, you could say it looked exactly like Yugi's. Golden bangs framed his angular face with a few of them shooting up into a black mass of hair, the ends a burning crimson. The similarities were scary. If Yugi didn't know any better he would ask his mom if she was still alive if she had an affair with this man.

But alas, his mother was dead and paternity tests showed Yoki Mouto was indeed his biological father.

"Can we please leave? You know his relations with Yami so come on." The tall man asked. He was still standing in the shadows.

"Hold on Seto I have a question for him." The man shushed his companion, Seto.

"You can come inside you know. If we're going to talk it might as well be where the neighbors won't hear." Yugi stepped back from Yami's dad, letting them into the residential area of the game shop.

The lighting showed Yugi that Seto was someone he recognized, but against his better judgment, kept his mouth shut.

The group made their way into the living room and sat. A quick look around, Yugi noticed that Joey must've let himself out seeing as he was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry but I never got your name." Yugi hinted towards Yami's dad.

Atemu huffed in annoyance, "Atemu."

"Atemu huh is that Egyptian?" Both males paled at the mention of Egypt.

The three men were silent as they appraised each other.

Atemu was slightly remorseful. The boy's appearance was a definite match of Heba's despite the difference in skin tone. Because of the similarities between Yugi and Atemu's husband, Yugi was spared from a torturous first meeting.

Seto looked around the small living area. It wasn't much. A coffee table and two couches, some shelves with a few pictures with faces of an adolescent Yugi. The living room was connected to the kitchen diminishing the size of the tiny room.

While Yugi and Atemu were having their pissing match, Seto heard an undistinguishable noise. He stood up, neither man noticing his movements, and moved towards the stairs heading to the basement, or the store level of the apartment.

Peering down, Seto noticed a flash of movement. Smirking to himself when he saw the dirty blonde hair, Seto headed downstairs.

"Meeting once was fate, but three times? Something is up." Seto asked aloud. The quick movements stopped as a head popped up behind the display counter.

"Seto? What are you doing here?" Joey was undeniably shocked at the appearance of his lover.

"Oh you know, I always creep in stores after hours." He joked at the oblivious question.

Joey couldn't help but chuckle at Seto's teasing. "You know what I meant."

Seto wanted to get away with a lie, but couldn't after looking at Joey's pleading face.

"My cousin has some business with Yugi."

Joey looked at Seto, something wasn't right. Why would Yugi have business with anyone? He didn't want to deal with the game shop until Sugoroku was back safe and sound.

"What kind of business?"

"Now that my dear, is confidential."

The two had a standoff, but it only lasted a few moments before Seto looked away. Joey walked carefully towards Seto as if to show him he meant no harm.

The two men stood face to face with Seto standing a few inches taller. Joey didn't let that stop him and kissed him.

The kiss wasn't passionate like most of theirs were, but it was enough to satisfy them. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until they both needed air, but upon release, they still stood close.

Breathing heavily, both men were flushed with excitement. At any moment they could get caught by Yugi or Atemu. But Seto didn't want to stop there; he leaned down and captured Joey's lips into a gentler kiss. This time it was better, it wasn't rushed, but it wasn't perfect. It was just what they needed to bring them back into reality.

"We have to go back upstairs." Joey whispered not wanting to break the moment with unnecessary chatter.

"Yeah." Seto grabbed Joey's wrist and led them upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Why did you make me stop?" Bakura asked Yami. Currently the three were parked on the side of the street so to not block traffic.<p>

"I can't think. Why would he have Kaiba take him anywhere? Where would Kaiba take him in the first place?" Yami questioned aloud.

"I don't know maybe to go to a bar." Bakura retorted snottily.

"It was a rhetorical question dumbass." Yami answered fire clearly in her eyes.

"Well excuse me princess but you were the one freaking the fuck out." Bakura and Yami were looking at each other both faces filled with disgust.

"Knock it off both of you! I'm tired of your arguing!" Ryou yelled, though her loud voice wasn't much, it still got the point across.

"Yami please tell us the problem so we could help you?" Ryou asked nicely, a complete 180 from her shouting earlier.

Yami didn't want to fess up, but her guilt levels were rising and she needed to get it off her chest.

"I'm embarrassed of my dad. I'm afraid Yugi will see him in public and know that's my dad. I'm afraid he will treat me differently. I'm just afraid." Yami answered, her voice growing thicker with tears.

Bakura couldn't believe it. The ice princess was melting and in front of him. Where was his video camera when he needed it? But checking up on Yami from the visor, he noticed that maybe he shouldn't make fun of her.

"You alright back there?" He asked her.

Yami looked to Bakura, a genuine look of worry on his face.

"Yeah. Now drive before I start crying."

Yugi was in a stalemate. He and Atemu were getting nowhere with their endless questioning of questions. Neither wanted to give away too much information. They both showed great will and stubbornness. Something Yami also had.

The creaking from the stairs alerted both men of Seto and Joey's appearance. Yugi was shocked, what was Joey doing down there?

"Joey, this is Atemu." Joey motioned towards Atemu, "Atemu, Joey." He motioned to Joey this time.

"Nice to meet you." Joey welcomed from his position.

Atemu looked at Joey warily, "Likewise."

Joey and Seto walked over to the two men and sat on the unoccupied seats.

"So, how's the weather?" Joey asked at a shot of making some small talk. But the unamused faces of Yugi and Atemu showed that they were not interested.

"So what do you do for a living?" Atemu asked Yugi who cringed at being asked.

Yugi balefully answered, "I own the Kame Game Shop."

"That's it?" Atemu continued. When there was no answer he chuckled to himself.

Yugi was pissed. Why was he laughing? There was nothing funny about being a store owner.

"Is there something wrong with my profession Atemu?"

"No."

Yugi was going to respond when he was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell.

Sighing to himself, Yugi ungraciously stood up and made his way to the side door once more. Looking out the peephole, all he noticed was the pale face of Yami.

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking back on this, there was a lot of puppyshipping, no? Oh well, this chapter was kind of a filler or at least from my point of view.<strong>

**I _need_ your feedback guys. It is crucial, because how am I supposed to improve if I don't know what to improve on.**

**Anyways see you next Monday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so this is a day late and I feel really bad about it, but hopefully this wil sustain you guys while I write the next chapter. And don't worry guys, like everyone else the semester is coming to an end. So by the 19th the updates should be more frequent.**

**Disclaimer: I am a student with no time for a job. Where do you think I would get the money to pay for Yugioh with?**

* * *

><p>Yugi reluctantly opened the door; though he had a feeling Yami wouldn't appreciate her dad being here.<p>

"Yami and guests?" He somewhat welcomed as Yami pushed past him into his domicile. A couple stood at the door, bafflement on their nearly identical faces.

"Come in." Yugi stepped aside and let the white headed boy and girl into his home.

The girl clutched the man's arm, the man's face scrunched up in pain for a second before relaxing into a calm smirk. His green eyes lightened up in sheer delight at the chaotic mess before him.

Yugi carefully walked ahead of the couple who seemed to be close to Yami. His head hurt though as his thoughts raced. Being calm enough to handle all these unexpected guests was hard on him.

Leading them to the living room, where everyone else was, Yugi noted the arrogant face on Atemu, and the embarrassment on Yami's.

He barely had time to sit on a chair before the yelling started.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Yami's voice was oddly high pitched as she shouted the question.

Atemu simply blinked at his daughter's reddened face; wariness in his eyes.

"I'm conversing, dear, what else does it look like?" The endearment was what set Yami off.

"Why can't you let me live my life? I would love to live on my own, hang out with my friends, and just do whatever I want. But no, I have an alcoholic father to take care of at home. You are practically a child that I have to raise! A child, a responsibility most people don't have until their late twenties. I'm twenty-three all ready. Dad it's time to let me go." Yami ranted tears streaming down her face.

Atemu looked at Seto, pleading for him to get rid of everyone. Kaiba took the hint and shooed off the unnamed couple and Joey. Yugi however refused to leave the two alone.

"It's my house, and honestly I'm afraid they'll hurt each other." Yugi told Seto who was holding his elbow.

Seto nodded in agreement and left the three to their own devices.

"You never appreciate what I do for you. You don't care?" Atemu slowly stood up to look at Yami.

Yami stood her ground. With her eyes glowing furiously she asked, "What did you ever do for me?"

Atemu was livid, "I didn't have to save you when I did. Heck, I didn't even save myself. But no, you're a spoiled brat who cares only about herself"

A resounding slap was heard and Atemu's cheek was bright red.

"If anyone is selfish it's you." The worlds were cold and vicious as Yami spat them out.

Atemu glared angrily at her. "You never were like this before. Ever since you started to work for this crazy family you've changed for the worse."

Yugi blushed slightly, so that was what Atemu thought about his family. They weren't crazy, just obsessive with their games and puzzles.

"The Moutos are a nice family. They've treated me better in one day, then you have for my whole life." Yami wiped the tears from her eyes.

Atemu looked to Yugi. The kid had looked like another person. An old man who had many connections. "Do you know a Sugoroku Mouto?"

Yugi looked up when Atemu questioned him, slightly bewildered. "Yes, he's my grandfather."

Atemu nodded, noting the detail. "Where is he?"

Yami winced when her father asked the question, one look to Yugi and she noticed that his pale complexion turned a startling white.

"H-he's b-b-been kidnapped."

Atemu knew he shouldn't press on the matter, but his curiosity got the better of him. "Well do you know what country he's in?"

Yugi looked down, tears started to stream down his own cheeks. Reality, it seemed, finally caught up to him. Taking in a big gulp of air he answered, "Egypt."

* * *

><p>Life sucks then you die. This was Heba's motto. He would say it in his head, he would say it aloud, hell he would scratch it into his skin if he was bored enough. And believe me, Heba got bored a lot.<p>

Sitting in a jail cell for half his life, Heba was withering away. A frail stature of five feet wasn't enough to sustain his unhealthy weight of 80 pounds. But then again, if you were convicted for a crime as dangerous as the one he committed, the wardens barely paid attention to you. And because of that, the guards never noticed his deteriorating health.

Sighing as loud as he can to make a noise of any sort, Heba grabbed his hair. It was once a masterpiece of elaborate spikes, and exotic colors. But now, it was streaked with gray and fell to his bony shoulders.

Heba closed his eyes to block out the cold stares he would garner from the passing guards. In his head, Heba pictured what his family would be like if he was still there. If he didn't do what he needed to.

A giggling Yami would run around a gorgeous house. Heba himself would've chased her in good fun. Atemu would watch as he got home from a tedious day of work. They would've went inside together and eat a delicious dinner prepared by Heba. And then they would've talked about their day, then repeat the next. It would've been a perfect life.

And yet, Heba couldn't regret doing what he did. It was, after all, for the greater good.

"Please forgive me one day Atemu, Yami." Heba whispered, a single tear running down his sunken cheek.

* * *

><p>Yugi Mouto was a quivering mess. His violet eyes were red from tears, his hair rumpled, his clothes wrinkled. And the sobs he was making; they were heartbreaking.<p>

Atemu stood there watching him not caring that it was his fault the young man was having a mental breakdown. But in his opinion, Atemu helped the boy. He made him realize this wasn't a fairytale, this was real life. And in real life, there's not always a happily ever after.

Atemu might have made himself look like an inconsiderate ass, yet he still was happy.

This boy knew Sugoroku. Sugoroku knew Heba's family. All he needed to do was help the boy find his missing grandfather, and then he could finally talk to Heba.

And it was thanks to Yami. Yami who was still mad at him for not caring about anything. But she didn't know, nobody knew that it was all Heba's fault. It was his fault for making him this way. And he would have his revenge, for what Heba did was unforgivable.

Yami pushed past her dad, who had a far-off look in his eyes, to reach the sobbing mess that was Yugi. She gathered him in her arms and softly muttered assurances.

"Don't worry about anything. Everything will be fine." Yami was repeating the same words over and over, hoping it will get through to Yugi. Eventually, Yugi stopped crying and looked up at Yami. With a soft smile, Yami looked back.

"Are you okay now?" Yami's voice was quiet.

Yugi opened his mouth to answer, but a loud hiccup escaped. Laughing to themselves, Yami helped Yugi up. Looking at his eyes, Yami noticed that they were flatter in color, it made him look older.

"I-I'm f-fine." His voice cracked.

Yami led to Yugi to the room where everyone else was, ignoring her father who just stood there.

"I-Is y-your dad a-alright?" Yugi asked looking back at the frozen man.

Yami also looked at him, worry in her eyes. "Yes or at least he will be."

The room was silent as the two walked in. Ryou and Bakura were sitting on a loveseat both feeling awkward. Seto was standing against the wall calmly overlooking everything. And Joey was off in his own world again.

Ryou and Bakura's eyes followed the pair as they sat down. The silence was broken when Joey started to laugh at nothing. His tanned face turning a bright red from lack of breath, his eyes watering from the pressure.

When he stopped, Joey looked at the stunned faces. He stood up, panting a bit heavily from his outrageous laughter.

"I gotta get goin Yuge. See you tomorrow!" Joey left the house with a small smile on his cheerful face while everyone watched him.

Yugi acknowledged the blonde as he left, and yawned. "I'm sorry, but I'm tired. Let your selves out, I'm going to bed." Yugi stood up and brushed off Yami as she tried to help him.

"So what now?" Ryou's voice was quiet as she questioned.

"We go home. Seto take him home. I can't deal with him right now." Yami ordered Seto. Seto looked back to disagree, but Yami clearly had a 'don't fuck with me' face.

Bakura and Ryou walked out the side door, Yami trailing them sadly. Unbeknownst to them, Yugi watched after them sadly from his bedroom window.

* * *

><p>"Heba! Say hi to your new bunkmate." The guards yelled from their positions outside the barred wall. The wall was opened, but Heba didn't even feel like trying to escape.<p>

An elder gentleman was pushed through the small opening. He fell with a soft grunt. The man gently picked himself up and looked over his appearance. Nothing drastic, just a few bruises here and there.

Heba waited patiently for the man to introduce himself. When he finally did, Heba nearly gasped, "Sugoroku?"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah this was short, but hopefully, you'll like it. Here's the part where I gravel for reviews. Please send feedback. How will I improve if I don't know what to improve on?<strong>

**Until next time!**


	9. Sorry AN

Okay So you're probably thinking, what is this? Or you were thinking, ooohhh an update. Well yeah as you can see this isn't an update.

I know I've been a bad authoress but it's high time to put my ass in gear.

Over the summer break I hope to revise all chapters of each and every one of my works. And if I have time, possibly post an update.

To me, this will be my summer project that I hope to finish before going back to school.

Even though you all probably hate me, I love you all!


End file.
